Te lo prometo
by Malale
Summary: [One-Shot] Seto va rumbo al hospital a conocer a su nuevo hermanito. Debería estar contento por ello, ¿no?


**_Disclaimer_******_ Los hermanos Kaiba, para mi desgracia, no me pertenecen. _

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ Este fic es un regalo no dado para una persona a la que quiero muchísimo más de lo que demuestro. Sé que no lo leerás porque no conoces su existencia, puesto que no lo hice para ello. Simplemente me apetecía que se supiera lo maravillosa (por muy plasta que puedes llegar a ser XD) nee-chan que eres. El día doce de marzo se celebró tu nacimiento y estoy feliz por ello. (Y siento no haber publicado esto antes, pero tenía jodido el ordena ��) �¡Te quiero un huevo, Yay�! (Pero pienso negarlo ante jurado UoU tengo una reputación de hermana antipática que sostener :P)_

**Te lo prometo**.

Era un paquete precioso, azul muy claro con nubes blancas y soles de espirales estampados. Tenía un bonito lazo amarillo claro envolviéndolo que se balanceaba de lado a lado con cada paso que se daba. Las pequeñas manos agarraban el regalo contra su pecho arrugando el papel un poco.

Su padre no había apartado la mano de su cabeza desde que bajaron del coche hasta que llegaron al pequeño hospital. Y Seto no había pronunciado palabra en toda la mañana. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban clavados en el suelo, viendo las puntas de sus zapatillas avanzar.

Lo llevaban al sexto piso, el ala de maternidad. El día anterior su madre había ido al hospital porque iba a tener a su hermano pequeño y ahora iba a conocerlo. Sus labios se apretaron y su ceño se frunció. Le habían despertado temprano y habían ido a comprar un regalo a su nuevo otouto. Y, la verdad, eso no le gustaba nada.

Es que ya era oficial que tenía un hermano. Desde hacía nueve meses se lo habían contado pero no era lo mismo. Le dijeron "Vas a tener un hermanito pequeño, Seto" pero también le habían dicho "Te compraremos un ordenador un día de estos" y seguía esperando. Él pensaba que esto de tener un hermano era una posibilidad en un futuro lejano. Al fin y al cabo los padres dicen muchas cosas y no hay que hacerles caso.

Pero esto fue distinto. Con el tiempo su madre fue engordando hasta que llegó un momento en el que parecía que la barriga le explotaría. Y en esos meses que empezaba a engordar cada vez lo cogía menos en brazos, ya que no podía agacharse. También estaba mas cansada, no le leía libros, ni le cantaba, ni nada. Adolorida y con problemas para moverse se enfadaba mucho más rápidamente y hasta había llegado a gritarle sin razón. Y cuando le preguntó a su otousan porqué estaba así el solo movió la cabeza y dijo:

Como tu hermanito esta en su barriga le provoca esas sensaciones y está mucho más delicada.

¡Oh, genial! Así que su hermano se coló en el cuerpo de su madre y encima hacía que esta lo quisiera menos. Con esas expectativas no era de extrañar que le costara aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia, por mucho que dijera su padre que no era culpa de él. Y nombrando a su padre, este también llevaba una buena temporada la mar de ocupado. Primero montando la cuna para su hermano y luego sacando la mitad de sus cosas de su habitación para hacerle sitio. Porqué su hermano dormiría con él.

Todo había sido TAN repentino. No recordaba haber pedido ningún hermano. Y no importaba porque ya no se podía devolver, eso lo sabía. Además, sus padres no querrían hacerlo. Estaban tan contentos con le nuevo bebé que ya se habían olvidado de él.

Y era eso lo que le molestaba. Más que el cuarto o los juegos.

Odiaba que sus padres lo olvidaran, que no le hicieran caso, puesto que él solo tenía a sus padres. Los demás niños del jardín de infancia al que iba y sus vecinos no se llevaban bien con él. Seto solo tenía cuatro años pero sabía que era distinto a los demás, mucho más listo. Sabía que estaba muy solo y que nadie más que sus padres lo querían. Si ahora venía un nuevo hermano que le quitaba el cariño de sus padres… ¿Quién lo querría a él?

Estaba asustado. Nunca había pensado en como sería su vida sin que sus padres lo quisieran. Sin los abrazos de su madre o las volteretas en el aire que le hacía su padre. El niño que ahora venia acaparaba toda la atención. Durante meses solo se escuchó en la casa las cosas que había que comprarle al bebé, el espacio que había que dejarle al bebé, el cuidado que debían de darle al bebé. ¡El bebé, el bebé, el bebé!

Y eso que aun no había nacido en ese momento… Ahora estaba allí, había llegado (no sabía muy bien como ya que nadie quiso explicárselo) y querían que lo aceptara con una sonrisa. ¿Al extraño que venía a quitarle a sus padres? No podía, si le entraban ganas de llorar solo con imaginarse lo que pasaría. Porque lo tenía muy claro. Ahora su madre abrazaría a su nuevo hijo y su padre le daría volteretas. Ya nadie le cantaría, ni le leería, ni lo cogería en brazos.

Miró el paquete en sus brazos aun y se enfadó más. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle un regalo al niño¡Que absurdo¿Por qué iba a darle semejante muestra de afecto si deseaba que no hubiera venido, que no le quitara a su familia? Sus padres le obligaban a ser un hipócrita.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la sexta planta su padre lo detuvo e inclinándose para quedar a su altura lo miró a los ojos. Parecía algo nervioso ya que había notado el mutismo del niño y su carita enfuruñada.

Seto, cuando entremos en el cuarto deberás de intentar no armar escándalo ¿vale? Tu mamá no ha dormido muy bien esta noche y además esta muy cansada por traer a tu otouto.

¿Por qué no ha dormido okaasan?

Bueno, tu hermanito Mokuba ha estado llorando toda la noche. En realidad no ha parado desde que nació.

¡Que malo!- Dijo molestó con le niño que había estado molestando a su mamá.

No digas eso, Seto. Tu hermano no sabe hablar ni comunicarse de otra forma. Además es muy normal que los bebés lloren.

Pero las palabras del mayor no cambiaron de parecer al pequeño. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de su madre se escuchaba un incesante llanto muy agudo que molestaba los oídos.

Su okaasan estaba tumbada en la cama, apoyando la espalda en varias almohadas, mientras mecía ligeramente un nido. Su pelo largo y oscuro estaba algo enredado y su cara estaba surcada por unas grandes ojeras. Volvía a estar tan delgada como antes, pero mucho más pálida de cómo la recordaba. Giró cansada la vista y les mostró una ligera sonrisa que demostraba una gran felicidad, aunque Seto no entendía el porqué, estando en semejante estado. Les hizo una ligera señal con la cabeza para que se acercaran.

Su esposo le dio un suave beso y le acarició la cara. Luego subió a Seto a la cama y la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazó. Seto había echado tanto de menos esa sensación que hasta se olvido del estruendoso ruido que hacía su otouto.

Vamos, chibi- Le dijo su okaa separándolo un poco de ella –Conoce a tu nuevo hermanito pequeño.

Él iba a quejarse, a decir que quería estar un rato más abrazándola y que no le importaba no conocer al nuevo bebé, pero la cara de alegría de su madre era tan grande que no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer la petición.

Aun de rodillas en la cama asomó su cabeza sobre la cuna de cristal donde se encontraba el pequeño, con una expresión de hastío y molesto por el llanto.

Algo en su interior saltó y su cara cambió por una de sorpresa al ver al chibi. Era muy pequeño, mucho más de lo que imaginaba teniendo en cuenta la barriga tan grande que cargó su madre. Su carita estaba roja por llorar, los puños cerrados sobre su cabeza y los ojos muy apretados pero Seto solo pudo pensar que su hermano era muy lindo. Acarició inconscientemente el espeso y suave cabello negro.

Se preguntó porque lloraba. No sería por hambre o por que necesitaba un cambio de pañal o sino ya se hubieran ocupado de eso. Acercó su índice al puño cerrado del pequeño y este lo sujetó con fuerza. Seto sabía que su mano era pequeña, pero en comparación con la de Mokuba era enorme. En realidad todo era enorme en comparación con Mokuba. Seguro que por eso lloraba. Debía estar asustadísimo. Lo sacaban de la calida barriguita de su madre, oscuro, confortable y tranquilo al mundo grande, lleno de figuras y tan ruidoso.

Pobrecito. Se sentiría muy solo y desorientado. Acababa de llegar a un sitio totalmente nuevo para él, un lugar que no era tan cómodo como el vientre de su okaasan. ¿Cómo había podido sentir celos de él¿Cómo había podido no querer que viniera? Era su hermano, era pequeño y estaba totalmente indefenso. Y no le había quitado a sus padres, solo que al ser nuevo debían preparar su llegada. Su madre le había abrazado y esa era suficiente prueba de que lo quería igual que siempre. Solo que ahora también quería al bebé.

Y Seto se dio cuenta que también quería a su hermano. Y una gran felicidad lo llenó. De repente ya no solo tenía a sus padres, tenía a su hermano. Y cuando creciera jugarían juntos y serían amigos.

Movió un poquito la mano del pequeño y la acarició con el pulgar.

No llores, Moki-chan, no tengas miedo.- Dijo sonriendo y con un suave tono de voz –No voy a permitir que nada te haga daño. Yo te cuidaré, lo prometo. Voy a protegerte siempre.

Mokuba dejo de llorar en cuanto esas palabras terminaron de salir de la boca de su niisan. Abrió sus grandes ojos algo húmedos y lo miró con atención. Apretó con más fuerza el dedo de su hermano y sonrió ampliamente. Sus padres miraron la escena totalmente sorprendidos. Seto había conseguido lo que ellos llevaban intentando durante horas, que Mokuba parara sus llantos.

Su padre le acarició los castaños cabellos con un sentimiento de emoción en su garganta y soltó en un suspiró algo ronco.

¿Por qué no le das el regalo a tu hermano?

¡Hai!- Afirmó contento sentándose en el borde de la cama, donde le colgaban las piernas. -Esto es para ti- Dijo enseñándole el regalo al bebé, que alzó sus manitas y sujetó el lazo- ¡Eso, tira fuerte!

Con un poco de ayuda el pequeño Mokuba logró abrir el paquete que contenía una hermosa manta verde claro con un dibujo de un pato muy gracioso con gorra.

Es para cuando duermas la siesta- Le dijo Seto estirándole la tela para que la viera bien aunque era algo grande para sus cortos brazos –Los bebés como tú deben dormir mucho.

Mokuba agarró su nueva manta muy contento. Su madre Lo envolvió en ella y lo cargó con un brazo. En el otro acomodó a Seto, que miraba a su hermano muy interesado mientras este intentaba llevarse a la boca el dedo de su niichan. Su padre se sentó en los pies de la cama observando el cuadro familiar que representaban.

Lo que le has dicho a tu hermano ha sido muy bonito, hijo- Le murmuró la mujer frotando la mejilla en su cabeza.

Es la verdad, okaa- Contestó sin prestar atención mientras seguía jugueteando con Mokuba. Por eso no vio una fugaz lágrima en la cara de su madre junto con una radiante sonrisa.

**_N de la A: _**_Corto, algo cursi y mediocre U-U (De escritora mediocre salen escritos mediocres) _

_Sep, parece imposible que en un principio Seto no quisiera un otouto (yo y mi extraña imaginación). Pero pudo pasar¿no? Es bastante normal tener celos de un hermano cuando se es pequeño. _

_Este fic es muy subjetivo. Prácticamente puse lo que pasó cuando mi hermana vino a verme al hospital cuando nací (Ojo, no me acuerdo, me lo contaron XDD). Excepto que mi nee-chan estaba encantada con una imouto (Me había pedido como regalo de navidad :P La pobre no sabía lo que le traían XDD). Yo lloré la cuarentena entera, día y noche, y el único momento en el que me callé fue cuando mi hermana vino de visita. (Dijo casi lo mismo que lo que puse aquí y por eso dejé de llorar UU y me regaló además un pato rosa con una gorra XDD ¿Ven porque digo que es subjetivo esta historia?)_

_En fín, ya me despido. Pero antes �¡FELIZ CUMPLE, YAYI! nOn (Aunque no leas esto, quería ponerlo XDDD)_


End file.
